


Skirts

by maxsskirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Not much plot, Rewrite, Skirts, i'm a small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsskirt/pseuds/maxsskirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was a vixen in disguise. His orange hair delightfully ruffled, his eyes still staring at the back of Kageyama, and his lip sliding behind his teeth. It was gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> rewrite of a fanfic i wrote in 2015, which i deleted of wattpad. the very beginning is a quote from that fic.  
> in 2015 i had somewhat of a love for skirts, hence the username, and i'm incredibly embarrassed by it so here, have this mess.

“By the time they returned to Hinata's room, Kageyama looked like he was about to faint. Hinata expectantly sat on his bed, with his legs were crossed. He rocked back and forth slowly, waiting for his friend.”

-

Kageyama was going to wring his pale little neck.

He was sitting at Hinata’s desk, unable to focus on the math books in front of him.  He could see Hinata in the reflection of mirror across from him, lazed on his bed, books discarded ages ago. His head was lolled back and his small body was rocking slowly with boredom. Kageyama was sure Hinata didn’t even know what he was doing.

Hinata had crossed his legs, the silky white socks he wore running over each other in a distinctly feminine manner. White socks that lead into creamy white skin, unkissed by the harsh sun like his tan arms and face were. His pink lips were pouted as his legs bounced, lifting a stark black skirt further up his thighs with each passing second. Kageyama’s gaze was transfixed those toned thighs, the fabric of a skirt barely covering any of him as he continued to fidget.  Kageyama tore his eyes away before things got too dangerous.

It was way too much for Hinata to not know what he was doing. There was no way this was an accident. It was too perfectly calculated. Hinata just so happened to have Yachi’s uniform. Hinata just so happened to be trying it on when Kageyama barged in. Hinata just so happened to leave it on. Not even this dumbass could be that _provocative_ by chance.

Kageyama allowed his eyes to wander back after a few seconds. He surely would’ve noticed the skirt was rising and had fixed it by now, right? His prayers were not answered, however, or perhaps they were. The skirt was more than scandalous now. Where were his boxers…?

“Kageyama, how much longer are you going to stare for?” Kageyama watched Hinata’s lips move, his brown eyes dropping to be only half-lidded as he stared at Kageyama’s back. The pools of chocolate, situated within a field of freckles, waited for a response.

Kageyama spluttered, his face heating up without his permission, his fingernails digging into the wood of the desk. At least Hinata couldn’t see his face like this. He could see Hinata’s however, a smug grin pulling its way onto the features of Kageyama’s newly appointed personal devil. He must’ve seen Kageyama jolt, or perhaps he could read his mind. He knew Kageyama was watching him.

Hinata’s eyes twinkled with something indescribable as he let his hands splay delicately out onto the blanket, fingers smoothing down the crumpled fabric. His crossed leg lowered to the floor and he leaned back slightly. For a moment Kageyama got a flash of black, something too short to be boxers or briefs, yet too dark and distinct to be the shadow of the skirt.  No matter how much Kageyama’s eyes strained to embed the image into his brain, so he could decipher the puzzle set in front of him, Hinata’s legs had crossed themselves again just as quickly as they uncrossed. It was sultry. It was something he would expect out of a porno. Yet it was happening right in front of him, or more accurately, it was reflected to him. Hinata was a vixen in disguise. His orange hair delightfully ruffled, his eyes still staring at the back of Kageyama, and his lip sliding behind his teeth. It was gorgeous.

He wasn’t sure whether it was out of his defiance and hatred for Hinata or the pure desire to ignore his hormones screaming at him but Kageyama looked away once more. He started writing again, and heard a shift behind him. Then a whine. All Hinata really wanted Kageyama’s attention, this wasn’t some weird attempt to seduce him at all. He felt comforted by this realisation, sinking back into his chair.

Kageyama smiled to himself as he solved the function in front of him, planning to shove it in Hinata’s face later on when he couldn’t work it out. Minutes passed as Kageyama scribbled into his workbook, the clock ticking in the silence of the room. He snuck a glance at the Hinata behind him, and found he was not moving to get back to work. A small frown had found its way onto the features of the disgustingly beautiful boy. He was sure Hinata was just going to pull out his DS or start texting Kenma any minute now, fed up with Kageyama.

Instead, Kageyama heard the soft padding of socked steps crossing the floor.

“Kageyama.”

He was spun around suddenly; the pencil he was gripping lightly before shifting to become a weapon in his hands. He held it out accusingly at Hinata, retreating away from the uniformed boy.

Hinata was staring down at him, lips parted. His eyes bore down at him, scrutinizing Kageyama as Hinata stood with his hand still on the chair. He felt cornered by the shorter boy, something he would’ve thought to be funny in any other situation.

Slowly Hinata edged forward, his sock-covered legs falling either side of Kageyama as he sat on his legs, one hand moving to rest on his shoulders, the other lazing itself into Kageyama’s hair. His skirt rose up as he sat back, eyes trained on Kageyama still. Kageyama could hardly believe it. Jaw slack and eyes wide as he stammered out a question,

“Hinata?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

Hinata didn’t answer, wrapping his hands around Kageyama’s wrists and bringing them to his sides. He leaned forward before Kageyama could protest, their lips meeting briefly and dryly, and before Kageyama could even screw his eyes shut, lean in, and savour it, the warmth was gone. He was in shock. A vixen he was indeed.

A few beats passed before Hinata opened his mouth again, looking down to his left before meeting Kageyama’s gaze once more, whom of which was slowly coming to terms with the fact _his best friend has just smooched his face._

“I thought you’d like it,” Hinata replied.

“What?”

“You,” Hinata’s face screwed up in frustration, motioning down to his skirt, “you like girls.”

Kageyama failed to see his point.

“I want you to like me, Kageyama.”

“What kind of shitty confession is this?”

But Kageyama still pulled Hinata down into a kiss again, this time letting it linger, Hinata’s shock muffled against his lips. He felt a flush of embarrassment creep onto his face as Hinata leaned into it, and Kageyama’s hands fluttered to his thighs, holding Hinata in place. As they pulled away Kageyama felt Hinata’s warm breath ghost across his face, their mouths still only centimetres away from each other. Hinata’s lip trembled softly as he let out a shaky sigh. His lips - which Kageyama couldn’t help but just stare at - formed into a lax smile as they sat in a comfortable silence.

“You could’ve just asked me out,” Kageyama breathed first.

Hinata blinked at him, momentarily aghast, but then he laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners and white teeth flashing full.

 _Beautiful,_ was Kageyama’s first thought.

“I didn’t even,” Hinata’s laughter was still filling the room, “I didn’t even think of that!”

 _Dumbass,_ was his second.

               

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my SIN  
> comments & corrections r appreciated


End file.
